Aku: Taufan
by KuraKurainBoy
Summary: Kehidupan biasa yang seharusnya dijalani Taufan menjadi luar biasa sejak bertemu dengan Halilintar dan Gempa, anggota Concierge
1. Prolog

Hai, semua! Aku Taufan. Dan sekarang, aku sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat besar.. SANGAT BESAR!

"Baiklah, tanpa basa basi lagi, mari kita mulai debat calon ketua concier-club!"

"Tidaak! Aku masih belum siap! Bagaimana ini? Pertanyaan pertama jawabnya..."

"Tenanglah!" Ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ya.."

Hm? Apa? Kalian pun ingin tahu apa yang terjadi? Hahah.. Tapi, ceritaku ini adalah cerita yang tidak menarik sama sekali lho. Hmm, biar kuceritakan dari awal..

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta

 **Summary:** Periang, suka melucu, dan selalu konyol. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Taufan ini? Mungkin kamu pun bisa jadi iri dengan sifatku yang periang ini. Eits, tunggu dulu sampai kamu tahu sifatku saat masih di sekolah dasar. "Apa ini yang namanya pem-bully-an ya?"/ "Lagipula nanti ya akan kacau lagi" Author masih newbie m(_ _ m).. Happy Reading!

 **WARNINGS: OOCs, Typos**

 **Author's Note:** Cerita pertama saya di fandom BoBoiBoy yeey! Saya juga author newbie.. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.. Maafkan saya kalau cerita ini agak membosankan, SANGAT membosankan mungkin.. Soalnya saya kurang bisa bikin cerita yang semacam daily diaries gitu (?) Happy reading!

* * *

"Hmm.. hm.. "

"Senang sekali kamu, Taufan" Ucap mom yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"Iya, lihat itu. Bahkan mulutnya tersenyum terus. Tutup mulutmu, Taufan!" Sambung kakakku, Gopal. Saat ini Kak Gopal duduk di kelas 3 SD.

"Hehee.." Bagaimana aku tidak _exited_? Ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah dasar! Kata mom, biasanya anak anak akan menangis saat masuk SD untuk pertama kalinya karena rindu mama papa tercinta.

 _Bleh,_ mungkin aku anak yang aneh, ya? Karena pada saat aku mendengarnya pikirku _'mungkin zaman sudah berubah ya, apa itu yang biasa disebut manja?'_ Ah, ya, pemikiran kakek nenek zaman sekarang. Selain itu, aku malah senang masuk SD, nggak sedih sama sekali kok..

Saking sukanya dengan sekolah, sampai sampai aku sudah menyelesaikan buku buku yang diberikan oleh wali kelas walaupun wali kelasku belum menyuruh dan mengajarinya. Aku jenius yah? Hehe, karena itu pula aku masuk rangking 2 semester pertama.

Sekelas sangat ramai pada saat wali kelasku membacakan peringkat kelas itu. Ada yang senang, ada yang merasa terancam(?), ada pula yang tidak mengerti apa maksud wali kelas. Dibalik keramaian itu, ada juga yang hanya diam saja. Yap, akulah orangnya.

"Yes! Nomer 2!" Gumamku kecil setelah guruku selesai mengumumkan peringkat kelas, "Harus langsung bilang ke Kak Gopal nih.." Yap, karena aku dikenal pendiam—atau mungkin dianggap tidak ada di kelas—aku hanya bisa bercerita ke kakakku, tidak kepada temanku. Tapi...

"Hey, Taufan!"

"Mau kemana? Mau jalan bareng kita nggak?"

Ehm, kalau tidak salah yang tinggi itu Ejo jo? Terus yang satunya itu.. Popi? Pibo? Pipi? Entahlah, "Oh, hey! uhm.. Ejo jo?" Jawabku. Ejo jo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jahatnyaa.. Aku dilupakan.."

"Eh, maaf, ehm.. Popi..?" Ah, apa yang sudah kukatakan? Tak apalah, toh ya aku memang nggak pintar mengingat nama orang. Kalau mereka marah karena aku tidak tahu nama mereka pun tak apa..

"Popi? Namaku Popo, Taufan!" Ups, wajahnya memerah.. Gawat nih.

"Hahaha.." Ejo jo mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Popo untuk tenang. Ajaibnya, Popo tenang sesuai permintaan Ejo jo! Wow.., "Mau ke kantin sama sama, Taufan?"

"Uhm," Inginnya sih ke kelas kakakku, tapi tak apalah temani saja mereka. Hehe nambah teman sedikit, "Boleh, kebetulan aku mau ke sana juga. Ayo!" sambungku.

Dalam waktu 3 bulan aku sudah terkenal di kelasku. Ejo jo sepertinya sangat pintar berteman. Bahkan semua murid kelas 1 SD di sekolahku kenal dengannya, ya, SEMUA!

Selain itu, aku berteman baik juga dengan Air, anak yang lumayan pendiam namun kalau sudah ceria, cerianya bukan main. Pada acara natal di kelasku, Air dan Fang—teman baik Air—memberikan kado natal untukku. Air anak yang cukup menarik. Bahkan di sampul kadonya ia menuliskan

 _—Aku suka dengan sifatmu. Kamu bisa punya banyak sekali teman. Tapi itu bisa saja merugikan dirimu sendiri. Aku kurang suka kamu yang seperti itu—_

 _-Air-_

2 kata. Susah dimengerti. Kalau kalian tahu apa maksudnya, tolong katakan padaku!

Ejo jo dan aku berteman sangat baik dalam 3 bulan ini, bahkan kami sering bertukar barang. Ia selalu minta _'ayo Taufan, tukar agenda! Tukar PR/PS! Tukar latihan ulangan, yuk! Kalau tidak mau..'_

 _'Semua orang bisa saja benci padamu lho..'_

Aku Taufan, kelas 1 SD. Mungkin saat ini aku dalam masalah besar. SANGAT BESAR!

TBC?


	2. Mama Zilla?

"Wah, Ejo jo! Kalungmu bagus sekali!"

"Tentu saja, aku kan dapat dari Hong Kong.." Ucap Ejo jo membanggakan kalungnya setelah itu melihat ke arahku, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Taufan?"

 _Oh, please_ Ejo jo, itu terlihat seperti kalung wanita. Apa kau yakin itu dari Hong Kong? Apa kau yakin itu asli? Menurutku kau dibodohi oleh orang tuamu agar kau senang Ejo jo. Dan terakhir...

"Kenapa Taufan? Jangan melihat kalungku seperti itu! Kau tidak menyukainya?" Ejo jo menajamkan pandangannya terhadapku. Oh, _great!_ Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?

"E- ehm, nggak kok! Kalungmu bagus sih, jadi ingin memandanginya terus hehe.." Kenapa aku katakan itu?!

"Ya aku tau kalung ini bagus, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencurinya lho ya!" Balasnya, disambung oleh tawaan Popo.

"Boleh aku lihat sebentar, Ejo jo?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku perlahan

"Boleh saja, tapi hati hati ya! Karena ini kalung mahal."

Aku pun menyentuhnya langsung. Hm, yap, tanpa ragu aku menyatakan bahwa ini adalah kalung plastik. Ah, ada sedikit tonjolan— tulisan? Ukiran? Kalau ini mahal, mereka tidak mungkin memberikan sedikit pun goresan kan? 'Ejo jo' _really? REALLY?_

Sekarang aku tahu, ini tidak asli, tidak mungkin dari Hong Kong, dan..

Sejak kapan aku jadi suka berpikiran negatif begini ya?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta

 **Summary:** BoBoiBoy Taufan, periang dan konyol, bagaimana dengan masa lalunya? "Apa ini yang namanya pem-bully-an ya?"/ "Lagipula nanti ya akan kacau lagi"Author masih newbie m(_ _ m)..

 **WARNINGS: OOCs, Typos**

 **Author's Note:** Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 yang saya sendiri bingung gimana mau nulisnya. Saya kurang bisa mengekspresikan diri. Jadi membuat character di fanfic ini berekspresi pun kurang bisa.. Maafkan daku.. Makasih atas reviews, fav, dan follownya.. Saya pikir nggak akan ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Maaf ya, alurnya nggak jelas, soalnya saya rencananya mau buat cerita yang lompat2 alurnya hehe.. Tantangan dikit. Supaya mengurangi rasa bingung, saya tambahi ket. waktunya hehe (walaupun masih membuat bingung) Happy reading!

* * *

"Namanya Briolette Diamond, hanya dijual di Hong Kong."

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Yang termahal ke 4 di dunia itu kan?"

"Waah! Kok bisa sih?"

"Enak yaa.. Aku juga pinginn.."

Aku hanya bisa menatap teman teman yang berkumpul mengelilingi Ejo jo sambil memakan bekal yang sudah dibuatkan dad. Walaupun kalau soal teknik memasak mom lebih unggul dari dad, masakan dad lebih kaya rasa dari masakan mom. Aneh kan?

Kalau bekalku sudah habis, enaknya ngapain ya? Aku tidak mau kumpul dengan anak anak yang di sana.. Hmm, ke kak Gopal ah..

10 menit sebelum istirahat selesai, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke kelas Kak Gopal. Itu sih rencana dramatisnya. Sayangnya Air...

BRUK!

"Atatat..! Taufan! Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?"

"Bukannya kau yang menabrak aku?"

"Aah, sudahlah!"

Aku lihat Air yang.. ehm? Bersembunyi di bawah meja? Kenapa ya? "Kenapa kau sembunyi di sini Air? Dikejar hantu ya? hehehe"

"Bukan hantu, Taufan! MONSTER!"

"Hah?"

"Monster, Taufan! MONSTER! Mama Zilla mengejar aku!"

"Mama Zilla?"

"MAMA ZILLA? GYAAAA!" Sekelas terasa seperti dilanda gempa bumi dalam hitungan detik. Siapa Mama Zilla?

"Taufan! Sembunyi! Kalau sampai ditangkap Mama Zilla, kau nggak akan bisa kabur lagi!" Suara Air yang gemetaran mengingatkanku.

"Siapa Mama Zilla?"

Jangan jangan mereka ini terlalu sering menonton tentang hero yah? Monsternya pun sampai keluar di dunia nyata.. Seharusnya mereka tonton sajalah ehm.. alat pencuci piring yang berada di laut itu apa namanya? Ah, sudah! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu!

"Pokoknya, Taufan, kalau kamu ditangkap, kamu bakal dicakar berkali-kali sama Mama Zilla!" Baru pertama kali aku melihat Air sepanik ini. Sepertinya menarik.

Kuambil beribu langkah untuk keluar kelas, ah bukan, puluhan langkah? Yap, itu lebih tepat. Baik, coba kita lihat siapa Mama Zilla itu.. m..?

"..."

"Taufaaaan, haati haaatiii~" Popo berbisik agak keras di bawah meja yang berada di belakangku.

".. Mama Zilla sudah pergi kok, teman teman, Air." Ucapku sambil langsung keluar kelas. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mengikuti 'Mama Zilla' yang sudah pergi setelah melakukan mondar-mandir-di-depan-kelas.

"TAUFAN! Jangan mengikutinya!"

Ejo jo? Kenapa kok dia yang mengatakannya? Kenapa? Memangnya Mama Zilla menakutkan? Tidak bisakah aku mendekatinya? Bolehkah aku bicara sedikit saja dengannya? Aah! Jadi makin penasaran!

"Kau tau sendiri, Taufan. Jangan. Mengikuti. Mama. Zilla!"

"...?" Aku ingin sekali mengikuti Mama Zilla.. Ehm, alasan alasaan..

"Buat apa aku mengikuti Mama Zilla? Aku cuma mau buang sampah, trus ke kelas Kak Gopal saja kok. Tidak bolehkah?"

Ohoh.. Jenius, Taufan, kau jenius! Sekarang lihat ekspresi Ejo jo.. Yap, tentu saja

Ia memandangku sirik

"Ya, boleh kok." Oooh.. Nadanya rendah.. Nggak papa kan aku pergi? Gawat gawat gawat gawat memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh mengikutinya? Dan kenapa disekitar Ejo jo terlihat aura hitam seperti di kartun kartun yang sering kulihat?

Ah, nanti aku kehilangan Mama Zilla, cepat cepat!

Aku langsung meninggalkan kelas dan menuju ke kelas Kak Gopal—bukan, kelas Mama Zilla

* * *

[PULANG SEKOLAH]

"Coba saja kalau waktu istirahat lebih panjang haah.." Ucapku sambil membuka bungkusan ice cream yang baru saja kubeli di depan sekolah. Bukan karena udara panas, tapi untuk mengisi waktu sambil menunggu aku dijemput oleh mom.

Kenapa Mom belum datang juga ya? Euuuh, mom cepat dong, sudah 30 menit aku menunggu dan nggak ada siapa siapa lagi nih di sekolah..

Eh? Itu.. Mama Zilla? Kok jam segini belum pulang yah? Kalau sedang bermain sepak bola sendiri terlihat normal kok. Nggak serem, nggak kelihatan bisa mencakar kok. Kenapa teman teman takut semua ya?

Bolanya jatuh. Aah, sayang sekali! Pemain andalan bernomor punggung 10—Mama Zilla tidak dapat menyelesaikan triknya. Mama Zilla kemudian berjalan mendekati.. AKU? Eh? Gimana nih? Lari? Teriak? Tapi siapa yang akan menolong?

"Hey!"

"Eeh?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, sedikit gugup bukan sedikit lagi.. SANGAT GUGUP

"Kau. Teman sekelas Air kan?"

"I—iya.. Ma—Maa—Mama Zilla?"

"Hahah~ yah, itulah sebutan mereka padaku"

Sebutan? Kenapa semua menyebutnya Mama Zilla? Dia kan lelaki?

"Kamu.." Hiiih! A—Aah, tenang Taufan, tenaang, "Apa kamu juga takut padaku?"

"Eh? Kenapa tanya padaku—"

"Tentu saja karena banyak yang takut padaku.. Aku akan mencakar mereka lahh, menembakkan beam lah.."

"Hmpff— menembakkan beam? Hahahah" Kenapa zaman sekarang sangat dipenuhi imajinasi gila? "Mama Zilla sebenarnya tidak menakutkan kok kalau menurutku."

"Kau.. Terima kasih ya.." Ooh, kalau Mama Zilla tersenyum tampan juga kok. Tapi kenapa orang seperti Mama Zilla mempertahankan wajahnya yang menakutkan ya? "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukanmu.."

Waah! Rahasia Mama Zilla!

"Ah, sudahlah akan kuberitahu kalau kau sudah kelas 4—"

"Tak apa! Walaupun aku masih 1 SD, pemikiranku bagaikan kakek nenek zaman sekarang kok!" Lagipula, rahasia Mama Zilla juga pasti menarik hehe

"Ehm, kalau kau sudah sekolah menengah, kau ingin masuk sekolah mana?"

Eeh? Aku kan masih kelas 1 SD, mana mungkin memikirkan hal seperti itu? Mm.. Mari kita lihat sekolah tenar zaman sekarang, "SMP Concierge mungkin..?"

"Oh, berarti kau tahu tentang sekolah itu. Ini akan mempermudah. Kusarankan jangan masuk ke sekolah itu."

Bagaikan adegan di sebuah drama siang, angin bertiup—Naah, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa tatapan mata Mama Zilla.. Serius.. 1000% serius mungkin..

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki keistimewaan, kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke sana."

Keistimewaan? Apa maksudnya?

 **DIIN!**

Mobil mom! Cih, andaikan mom datang lebih lambat. Andaikan Mama Zilla mengatakannya lebih cepat. Andaikan aku bisa menanyakannya.. Ooh, apa maksudnya keistimewaan?

* * *

"Taufan, akhir akhir ini tulisanmu berbeda ya." Ucap mom yang sedang memasak makan malam di dapur.

"E—Eh? Masa sih?" Gawat, mom nggak boleh sampai tau kalau Ejo jo sudah melakukan banyak hal, "Me—Memangnya tulisanku yang sekarang.. Bagaimana?" Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah melihat bukuku sendiri. Toh aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dicatat oleh wali kelas sudah ada di buku paket

"Hmm.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Kalau dulu tulisanmu bulat bulat lucu begitu.." Eh? Maaf ya mom, kalau tulisanku aneh.. "Yang sekarang jadi tajam tajam seperti rumput.."

"Ehm, iya, mom. Akhir akhir ini malas menulis rasanya. Hehe" Gawat, aku nggak bisa menatap mom.

"Itu bukan tulisanmu, Taufan. Mom tahu" Hee? Ini yang namanya insting kewanitaan? Insting seorang ibu? Mom keren bangeet, "Taufan, tatap mom! Apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah?"

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya Mom," Sudahlah, aku nggak mungkin menang dengan insting mom, "Ejo jo dan aku sering bertukar buku catatan, notes harian, dan latihan ulangan,"

"Sampai latihan ulangan juga? Taufan! Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Ejo jo melakukannya lagi! Beranilah untuk bilang NO! Ke Ejo jo!"

"Baik, mom."

"Kau sebaiknya melakukannya, Taufan, atau lebih buruk lagi. Ejo jo akan bertukar ujian denganmu juga!"

Yap, walaupun mom berkata seperti itu, mana mungkin aku bisa bilang ke Ejo jo kalau aku tidak mau bertukar barang lagi?

Tak apa, Taufan! Memang Ejo jo bisa apa? Semua orang membenciku? Hah! Nggak mungkin dia bisa melakukannya kan? Semua membenciku pun tak apa. Toh biasanya juga aku sendirian.

* * *

[NEXT DAY]

"Selamat pagi.." Ucapku pelan. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mengatakannya pada Ejo jo hari ini.

"Ah! Akhirnya kami datang juga, Taufan!" Balas Ejo jo sebelum menarik tanganku ke luar kelas, "Aku punya permintaan."

"Permintaan?"

"Ya. Taufan," Ejo jo meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundakku, "Tolong, jangan biarkan seorang pun mendekati Ying."

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Balasku segera

Apa Ejo jo punya pengalaman menyedihkan dengan Ying? Hm.. Mungkin aku sebaiknya tidak ikut campur ya? Toh, aku juga nggak dekat dengan Ying kok. Mungkin membuat teman teman menghindarinya pun tak apalah..

"Mm.. Kenapa ya?" Aku melihat ekspresi Ejo jo yang terlihat bingung dengan aura berwarnahijau keunguan di sekitar wajahnya. Eh? AURA APA ITU?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Oh, mungkin cuma khayalanku. Mana mungkin Ejo jo bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti di kartun yang biasa kulihat tiap pagi itu?

"Yah, pokoknya lakukan sajalah.." Jawaban Ejo jo yang kurang jelas membuatku memiringkan kepala tanda bertanya

"Oh ya, Ejo jo! Aku juga perlu bicara denganmu." Yap, tentu saja melakukan seperti yang mom katakan.

"Ya, kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan permintaanku dulu."

"Hm, oke. Tapi bagaimana supaya orang orang menghidari Ying?"

"Entah, aku tak peduli bagaimana caramu. Entah kau akan menculik Ying, atau memberitahu semua orang satu per satu agar menjauhinya. Terserah kau." Jawab Ejo jo yang kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya dan kembali ke kelas

Yah sudahlah. Lakukan saja hahah

Lagipula aku, Taufan harus mengakhiri ini cepat

TBC?


	3. Ejo jo

"Ying, nanti aku pinjam penghapus ya. Aku kelupaan bawa nih." Ucap seorang murid lelaki yang duduk di depan Ying

"Oh, ya, silakan." Jawab Ying singkat

Sekilas aku melihat kejadian itu. Ying orang yang pendiam ya? Sepertinya bukan orang yang suka membuat masalah. Tapi kenapa Ejo jo nggak suka sama Ying ya? Ah sudahlah, mungkin bukan urusanku. Mungkin aku tidak perlu memikirkan masalah orang lain ya..

Tak lama, bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku dengan segera menuju ke anak yang tadi di depan Ying—akh! Kenapa aku susah sekali mengingat nama orang?! Kita sebut saja manusia random A.

"Ehm, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Manusia random A pun langsung menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan maksudnya-perlu-bicara-denganku? Tentu saja dia akan merasa begitu, Taufan, bodoh!

Kenapa ia merasa begitu, kau tanya? Tentu saja karena diriku tak bisa menyebut namanya... Sepertinya aku benar benar perlu mengingat nama orang dengan benar.

"Ee—" Manusia random A itu pun membuka mulutnya sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kelas, "Kau perlu bicara.. Denganku?"

Bingo! Aku langsung mengangguk mendengarnya

"Oke, kenapa?" Tanyanya

Aku mulai membuka mulutku, ' _kau harus menjauhi Ying'_

Itu yang kupikirkan selagi membuka mulutku. Sayangnya, pita suaraku tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Ayo, Taufan! Bicara! Kenapa suaraku tidak bisa keluar?!

Aku langsung menutup mulutku, Takut kalau air ludahku akan keluar.

Tentu saja bukan karena itu!

Aku merasa aneh. Aneh sekali.. Kenapa orang yang berada di depanku ini harus menghindari Ying? Kenapa Ejo jo memintaku melakukan ini? Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Apakah ini berguna untukku? Setelah melakukan ini apa yang kudapat?

"Kenapa, Taufan?"

"Hah?" Oh iya, orang ini berada di depanku ya?, "Kok kau tahu namaku—Ah—bukan.. Maaf ya.. tidak jadi... Hehehe" Ya, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada manusia random ini..

Aku langsung berlari dengan kencang. Entah ke mana, pokoknya di tempat itu, kepalaku pasti bisa tenang sejenak—ukh!

Au.. Beberapa ucapan kesakitan lepas dari mulutku. Aah, karena nggak fokus, begini deh jadinya..

"Aaw! Taufan?"

"Hm? Siapa?"

"Eeeeh? Kamu nggak tahu aku?" Ucap anak yang dengan tidak sengaja sudah kutabrak tadi. Astaga, aku sudah menabraknya, bukannya minta maaf malah menanyakan namanya. Fokus Taufan, Fokus!

Anak lelaki di depanku mengenakan jaket berwarna merah tanpa lengan dan ia tampak sangat.. uhm, free? Atau.. casual? Yap! Gayanya itu membuat wajahnya tampak ehm.. Ber—cahaya? Oke, mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyesal mengakatannya tapi..

Anak itu BENAR BENAR bercahaya! Siapa dia?

"Sudahlah, mungkin kamu nggak kenal aku. Tapi aku tahu, orang bertemu karena itu adalah takdir."

Astaga, terlalu bersinar! Dewa! Dia pasti dewa! Tapi kenapa seorang dewa bisa ada di sini? Dewa yang asli, tolong katakan padaku!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta

 **Summary:** Periang, suka melucu, dan selalu konyol. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Taufan ini? Mungkin kamu pun bisa jadi iri dengan sifatku yang periang ini. Eits, tunggu dulu sampai kamu tahu sifatku saat masih di sekolah dasar. "Apa ini yang namanya pem-bully-an ya?"/ "Lagipula nanti ya akan kacau lagi" Author masih newbie m(_ _ m).. Happy Reading!

 **WARNINGS: OOCs, Typos**

* * *

Nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa bilang ke semuanya untuk menjauhi Ying. Aku nggak tahu alasannya. Tapi kalau nggak kulakukan, aku nggak akan pernah bisa bilang Ejo jo kalau aku nggak mau bertukar barang dengannya lagi..

Saatnya meluruskan ini. Oke, susun strategi, bilang ke Ejo jo kalau aku nggak bisa minta semua orang menjauhi Ying tanpa alasan, dengar alasan Ejo jo, katakan kalau ini terakhir kalinya aku mendengar permintaannya. Oke, sip!

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, mulai berlari. Aku harus mengatakannya pada Ejo jo. Aku sudah tak mau melakukan semua ini lagi!

KRIIING

Oh. My. God. Kenapa selalu tak ada waktu untuk aku? Bukannya aku tokoh utama di cerita ini? Sudahlah, yang pasti, semua hal harus beres sebelum aku dijemput mom nanti siang!

Mom, please datanglah telat lagi!

Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke kelas tapi—

* * *

 **[NORMAL POV]**

Hanya tinggal selangkah saja Taufan dapat masuk ke kelasnya sebelum sang wali kelas datang, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Taufan merasakan tarikan yang sangat kencang. Mungkin itu tarikan terkencang yang pernah ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Taufan pun mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya, "E—Ejo jo?! Kenapa—"

"Yo, Taufan! Ikut kami sebentar ya hehe.."

Tanpa berbicara, Taufan hanya menuruti, mengikuti Ejo jo menuju hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-tempat-apa-itu.

Setelah berada di tengah lapangan, Ejo jo menghentikan tarikannya. Membiarkan tangan kanan Taufan bebas dari cengkramannya. Refleks, Taufan langsung mengelus tangannya yang mungkin sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ejo—"

BUAKH!

Tak sempat Taufan menyelesaikan kata katanya, Taufan sudah merasakan tekanan yang sangat keras di pipinya. Ejo jo memukul Taufan?

Hal itu diulang kembali oleh Ejo jo hingga Taufan hanya bisa mengeluarkan nafasnya yang mulai memberat, bukan mengeluarkan kata katanya. Belum sempat Taufan menarik nafas, kembali dirasakannya pukulan keras di pipi Taufan.

Ejo jo melakukannya terus menerus. Hingga pandangan Taufan mulai kabur. Tanpa Taufan ketahui, Popo datang mendekatinya sambil membawa seember air. Siap mengguyurnya

"Inilah yang kamu dapat kalau membantah aku sekali saja." Ucap Ejo jo tajam. Yang sempat membuat Taufan merinding dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

 _'Kenapa? Kenapa, Ejo jo? Aku melakukan kesalahan apa? Membantah.. Kapan?'_ Hal itu terus menerus berlalu lalang di pikiran Taufan hingga—

BYURR!

"Hah!" Pekikan kecil terlepas dari mulut Taufan disambung oleh nafas yang berat.

* * *

 **[TAUFAN POV]**

Dingin.. Dingin sekali.. Kenapa kok begini? Kenapa?

Berbutir cairan hangat mulai mengalir di pipiku yang panas akibat pukulan Ejo jo. Hahah.. Kantung mataku sudah nggak tahan ya.. Hahah.. Haha..

Suara isakan sudah memenuhi gendang telingaku sebelum aku mengetahuinya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipiku, menyelaraskan suara isakanku.

Aku tak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Inikah yang namanya pembulian di sekolah? Ini kan hal yang cuma terjadi di film dewasa, kenapa ada di dunia nyata?

Padahal sekolah itu seharusnya menyenangkan kan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa salahku? Lagipula, bukannya tiap orang mempunyai hak yang disebut pendapat masing masing? Kenapa?

Aku cuma ingin belajar.. Bermain, seperti yang biasanya dilakukan Kak Gopal di sekolah.. Kak, kau di mana? Nggak kelihatan aku di tengah lapangan ini?

Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku sekali lagi di tanah. Tanpa kusadari, kesadaranku sudah menjauh dariku.

* * *

"Aku tahu kok kalau kamu bisa jadi pemimpin yang baik untuk klub ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Waktu aku jadi ketua kelas saja semuanya serasa berantakan."

"Nggak kok! Kelas yang kamu atur... ... .. kok"

* * *

Heh? Aku bukan ketua kelas.. kok

Oh, ya tentu saja. Mimpi kan? Oke, sekarang aku di mana? Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku.

[Jangan lupakan! 4 Sehat 5 Sempurna]

[Kesehatan sebagian dari iman]

Apa maksudnya sebagian dari iman? Kesehatan..

Oh, berarti ini di UKS sekolah. Aku baru tahu kalau sekolahku mempunyai ruangan ini. Andaikan aku nggak berbaring di sini, mungkin aku nggak akan pernah tahu ya..

Oke, kenapa aku berbaring di UKS?

Oh, ya, Ejo jo...

"Taufan! Kamu nggak papa?" Suara ini.. Air ya?

"Air..?" Akh, pita suaraku yang malang. Sepertinya tergores. Kok bisa ya?

"Hah? Air? AIR! Bu Guruu! Tempat mengambil air di mana?!" Teriak Air panik.

"Air?" Ucap seorang wanita dewasa. Aku melihatnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Oh, inikah guru kesehatan? Apa ini pertama kali aku melihatnya? Oh, bukan! Aku ingat, aku pernah menyapanya di hari pertama sekolah, "Sebentar ya, Taufan, sebelum ibu ambilkan air, Ibu periksa sebentar luka luka mu ya."

"Ah, tidak perlu air, Bu." Ucapku. Cuma mau manggil Air saja kok. Kenapa Air bisa jadi sepanik itu ya?

"Oh, oke, Ibu lihat luka lukamu ya." Aku mengangguk

Kuharap hari ini cepat berlalu. Aku nggak mau mengingatnya lagi. Ejo jo..

Sayangnya, sampai sekarang—aku sudah SMP—pun aku tetap nggak bisa melupakannya

Aku Taufan, kelas 1 SD. Anak kecil yang ber-otak tua (bukan tuna ya) Baru saja mengalami hal yang luar biasa.

TBC?

* * *

 **Author's note:** Akhirnya bisa apdet juga.. Maafkan diriku yang gampang sakit ini.. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf, aku kasih omake di bawah hehe.. Oke, mungkin banyak yang bingung tentang Taufan, Taufan itu anak kls 1 SD yang suka sekolah. Punya kakak, Gopal. Untuk sementara cuma itu dulu yang bisa aku bilang.. Dan untuk Halilintar, Gempa dkk akan muncul di chapter mendatang. Sebenernya author pengennya munculnya di chapter selanjutnya, tapi masih bingung beberapa hal. Jadi tolong ditunggu ya hehe.. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

DIIN!

Klakson mobil mom berbunyi memenuhi telingaku.

Walaupun bukan jam pulang sekolah, Guru Kesehatanku sudah meneleponkan mom untuk menjemputku. Katanya aku nggak mungkin bisa melanjutkan kelas dengan muka seperti ini.

Aku membuka pintu mobil. Aku nggak bisa melihat mom..

"Taufan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu terluka? Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Nggak, aku nggak mau jawab, mom, jangan sekarang, please.

"Taufan! Kenapa, Taufan?!"

"Mom. Tolong.. Di rumah saja.." Jawabku singkat tanpa melihat mom. Aku masih nggak bisa melihat mom..

"Oke, Taufan. Kita lanjutkan di rumah. Tapi tolong singkirkan kantung plastik itu dari mukamu! Astaga, berapa banyak yang kau pakai, Taufan." Ucap Mom yang berusaha melepaskan 10 kantung plastik yang tadinya kupakai, sambil menyetir mobil.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat mom.


	4. Extra Chapter: Ying

Ying adalah seorang anak wanita yang sangat ambisius.

Ambisius untuk mendapat nilai terbaik, ambisius untuk mendapatkan banyak teman, dan yang paling utama baginya adalah ambisius untuk memiliki segalanya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta

 **Summary:** Periang, suka melucu, dan selalu konyol. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Taufan ini? Mungkin kamu pun bisa jadi iri dengan sifatku yang periang ini. Eits, tunggu dulu sampai kamu tahu sifatku saat masih di sekolah dasar. "Apa ini yang namanya pem-bully-an ya?"/ "Lagipula nanti ya akan kacau lagi" Author masih newbie m(_ _ m).. Happy Reading!

 **WARNINGS: OOCs, Typos**

* * *

Hal ini terjadi saat Ying masih berada di taman kanak kanak.

"Ying, maafkan mama ya. Tapi mama sama papa harus pergi dulu."

"Kemana, ma? Kapan pulangnya?" Tanya si kecil Ying.

"Mama ingin belajar mendesign baju. Mama akan ke Amerika." Jawab ibu Ying sambil membelai kepala putri tunggalnya, "Papa akan ke Australia karena ada pekerjaan di sana."

"Ying nggak boleh ikut?"

"Ying, kamu harus dewasa. Jangan bergantung pada orang lain saja. Janji sama mama kalau kamu akan belajar sangat sangat sangaat rajin oke?" Ibu Ying mengusap usap kepala Ying dengan keras namun penuh kasih sayang yang membuat Ying tertawa kecil merasakan usapan ibunya, "Selama mama pergi, kamu akan dijaga oleh nenek. Jadilah anak yang baik, ya!"

"Ya!" Angguk Ying perlahan, "Ma, kalau mama pulang nanti, Ying pasti sudah jadi presiden!"

Ucapan Ying kecil membuat mamanya tertawa kecil, "Ya, kalau kamu nggak jadi presiden, mama hukum kayak begini!" Mama Ying menyerang Ying dengan menggelitiki sekujur tubuh Ying

Tubuh mungil itu pun jatuh, terbaring merasakan gelitikan mama tercintanya.

"Janji ya, mama pasti pulang!" Ucap mama Ying sambil memeluk jari kelingking Ying dengan jari kelingkingnya.

* * *

[Halo? Ying?]

"Mama! Gimana kabarnya, ma? Mama sekarang di mana? Kerjaannya berat? Kapan mama pulang?"

[Sabar, sabar! Daripada itu, sekarang kamu sudah bukan murid taman kanak kanak lagi ya? Selamat ya, Ying! Sekolah dasar ya? Sekarang kamu sudah lebih besar, Ying]

"Hehe.. Jadi? Kapan mama pulang?" Dengan cepat Ying langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tentu saja sebagai seorang anak kecil, apalagi masih di TK, pasti merasa berat ditinggal orang tuanya. Tapi, Ying adalah salah seorang anak yang cukup berani untuk menjadi anak yang tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya.

[Sebenarnya, minggu ini mama bisa pulang, tapi..]

"Eeeh? Nggak bisa pulang?" Bagi Ying, hal yang paling penting sekarang bukanlah alasan mengapa mamanya tidak bisa pulang, melainkan sebuah fakta bahwa mamanya itu tidak bisa pulang. Itulah hal yang mengecewakan Ying.

[Dengarkan mama, Ying.] Kata ini membuat mulut Ying tertutup rapat seketika [Papa mendapat masalah di kantornya.]

"M.. Masalah?"

[Ya, jadi papa harus mengurus banyak hal di sini. Ying, mama punya pesan buat kamu. Jangan pernah lupakan ini.] mendengarnya, Ying mengangguk perlahan. Walaupun hal itu tidak dapat dilihat mamanya, mama Ying tetap bisa merasa bahwa Ying mendengarkan dengan baik. Mungkin ini yang disebut ikatan batin?

[Jangan percaya siapapun! Kecuali bila orang itu memberikan keuntungan buatmu.]

"Keuntungan?"

[Ya. Mungkin sekarang kamu nggak ngerti, tapi suatu saat pasti..]

"Ma, Ying ngerti kok."

Sedikit ketawa geli terdengar dari telpon rumah Ying, [Begitu baru anak mama. Sudah ya, Ying. Di sini sudah larut malam. Mama mau istirahat dulu. Besok hari pertama sekolah kan? Kamu juga harus siap siap! Belajar lebih rajin agar cita citamu jadi presiden hehe.. Tercapai]]

"Iya, ma! Dadaa!"

Telepon ditutup. Sedikit perasaan aneh mengganjal di hati mama Ying. Mama Ying tidak bisa bicara banyak hal pada Ying. Bahkan hal terpenting pun masih tidak bisa dibicarakannya. Hal terpenting, bahwa sebenarnya papanya telah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Kecelakaan? Bukan. Itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan. Itu kesengajaan. Kalau saja papa Ying tidak sepintar itu. Kalau saja papa Ying tidak dikirim ke Australia. Karena itu, kalau Ying sampai mewarisi kepintaran papanya, mungkin hal yang sama akan terulang.

* * *

"Hai, kamu Ying kan?"

"ehm.. Iya, hai.." Ying melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh.

"Namaku Ejo jo! Mau jalan bareng nggak?"

'Kayaknya orang ini nggak bakal menguntungkan aku deh' Pikir Ying dalam hati.

"Jalan bareng.. Ehm.. Maaf, ya. Aku harus langsung pulang, nenekku menunggu nanti." Ucap Ying sambil menghindari kontak mata dengan Ejo jo.

"Oh, oke" Ejo jo pergi dengan muka masam. Tentu saja Ying tidak melihatnya. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Ejo jo. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai orang seperti dia.

"Hai! Aku Ejo jo! Kau siapa?" Ejo jo kembali menyapa orang lain. Karena suaranya yang berat dan keras, Ying meliriknya sedikit. Kenapa Ejo jo mau jalan bareng cewek ya?

"Aku.. Taufan.." Ucap seorang anak lelaki yang tidak diketahui Ying. Ying melihatnya sambil memperhatikan orang yang bernama Taufan itu. Sepertinya bukan tipe anak yang pintar berteman. Mungkin pelajarannya pun juga tidak terlalu bagus.

Hal yang dipikirkan Ying itu terbukti. Tiap kali wali kelas mereka memberikan pertanyaan, Taufan tidak pernah menjawabnya. Bagi Ying, ini merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk menjadi nomer satu.

Pertama nomer satu di kelas, lalu di sekolah, di Pulau Rintis, lalu nomer satu di seluruh dunia! Pemikiran anak kecil yang polos..

* * *

Nomer 5

Bukan nomer satu? Siapa yang nomer satu? Mata Ying bergeser dari nomer lima ke atas. Namun terhenti di nomer 2. Taufan.

Tapi, dia nggak aktif di kelas, wajahnya pun nggak menarik, apa bagusnya dia? Ying mulai memutar otaknya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di mana Taufan? Kenapa nggak ada di sini?

"Hey, Taufan!" Taufan? Refleks, Ying langsung menoleh.

"Mau kemana? Mau jalan bareng kita nggak?" Ejo jo lagi.. Mereka sudah jadi teman dekat?

"Oh, hey! uhm.. Ejo jo?" Dari sinilah Ying mulai tertarik dengan kehidupan Taufan yang sebenarnya pelupa, namun pintar dalam pelajaran.

Ying terus mengikuti Taufan kemanapun ia pergi. Bahkan setelah istirahat ia rela tidak masuk ke kelas, menunggu Taufan. Karena itu, ia melihat kejadian yang mengerikan bagi seorang anak SD. Dan itu membuatnya bersyukur ia masih belum mempercayai siapapun.

* * *

"Nenek, mama, papa nggak telpon?" Ucap Ying pada neneknya

"Nggak." Jawab nenek Ying singkat, "Tapi mengirim e-mail pada nenek. Katanya seminggu lagi bisa mengambil cuti sebulan."

"Eh?! YES!"

Sayangnya, hal itu terus terulang hingga Ying sudah kelas 5 SD.

Dunia ini hanya ditinggali oleh 2 jenis orang. Yang menguntungkan dan tidak menguntungkan. Itulah dunia Ying sekarang hingga SMP.

TBC?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Akhirnya bisa update juga.. maaf ya cuma extra chapter..

Eeh, ceritanya nggak jelas ya? Maafkaan.. Saya sendiri juga bingung. Saya udah coba berkali kali baca tapi masih belum bisa menemukan ketidakjelasannya. Mungkin ini bisa membantu: inti ceritanya keseharian Taufan yang nggak biasa.

Pembullyannya keterlaluankah? Soalnya aku mau buat yang semacam diceplok telur, dijauhi, nggak diajak ngomong, tapi saya pikir lagi. Mungkin kalau cowok pembullyannya pukul2an jadi saya buat deh pukul2an XD. oot, pembullyan juga terjadi di kelas 1 SD lho!

Kayaknya bakal molor updatenya nih.. Maafkan.. Tapi tiap bulan pasti ada chap baru kok ^^ sorry for typos! Keep reading!


	5. A Brand New Prolog

"Ayo, Taufan! Cepetan! Nanti terlambat lho!" Teriak Kak Gopal yang sudah menungguku di mobil dari tadi. Kak Gopal cepet banget sih siap siapnya...

"Iya, iya!" Setelah mengatakannya, aku pun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Mom pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Wah, mom jadi ingat hari pertama kamu masuk SD deh, Taufan." Ucap mom tersenyum.

"Hahah, iya, tuh. Senyum senyum terus sampai giginya kering waktu sudah di sekolah." Balas Kak Gopal sambil menyipitkan matanya. Walaupun kenyataannya matanya tidak bisa menjadi sipit, hahah.

"Ah, mom! Itu kan soalnya aku masih SD kelas 1."

"Memangnya apa bedanya sama yang sekarang?" Tanya mom.

"Sekarang aku bukan anak SD, aku anak SMP! Dan juga sekarang aku.." aku memotong perkataanku sejenak, "Lebih malas belajar. Hehehe" Jawabku sambil menunjukkan gigiku yang besar besar, pertanda sudah bukan gigi seri lagi.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta

 **Summary:** Periang, suka melucu, dan selalu konyol. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Taufan ini? Mungkin kamu pun bisa jadi iri dengan sifatku yang periang ini. Eits, tunggu dulu sampai kamu tahu sifatku saat masih di sekolah dasar. "Apa ini yang namanya pem-bully-an ya?"/ "Lagipula nanti ya akan kacau lagi" Author masih newbie m(_ _ m).. Happy Reading!

 **WARNINGS: OOCs, Typos**

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai. Belajar yang rajin ya, Gopal, Taufan."

"Ya, mom!" dan kami berdua pun turun dari mobil. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah mom. Walupun nggak kelihatan, aku tahu bahwa mom membalas lambaian tanganku.

Oke! Hari baru, bulan baru, minggu baru, sekolah baru, teman baru, guru baru, kelas baru, pelajaran baru, semuuua serba baru! Oh, hari ini aku sangat bersemangat!

Mungkin gara gara sudah 6 tahun berada di sekolah yang sama terus menerus ya?

Kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan aura, mungkin sekarang auraku berwarna pink dan berbunga bunga! Yah, walaupun warna pink dan bunga itu identiknya sama cewek, tapi ini kenyataan lho! _Kegembiraan anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah natal, kini kurasakan!_ Mungkin begitu ya dramatisnya? Hehe.

"Taufan!" Terdengar suara teriakan teman – teman SD ku.

"Hei!" Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Ah, kangennya! "Ochobot! Probe, kamu sekolah di sini juga?"

"Hehe, iya, dong! Kemana Adu du pergi, di situ ada Probe!" Jawab Probe dengan suaranya yang khas. Probe kelihatan lebih tinggi dari biasanya! Kereen! Apa aku juga tambah tinggi ya?

"He? Adu du juga sekolah di sini? Katanya mau mencoba hal baru?" Tanyaku.

"Hal baru? Maksudnya?" Tanya Ochobot sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Karena ia mengunyah permen karet, suaranya terdengar sedikit aneh. Mungkin perubahan suara ya? Tapi dari awal suara Ochobot sudah serak serak basah kok...

Karena suara serak serak basah Ochobot ini pula, ia dimasukkan ke regu band andalan SD dulu. Memang, suara Ochobot sangat bagus. Ada juga rumor yang bilang kalau Ochobot juga bisa break dance. Ochobot, ayo bentuk group band sama aku sekarang!

"Maksudnya dia nggak mau masuk sekolah terkenal kayak SMP Concierge ini."

"Hm, masa sih? Aku nggak tau tuh." Jawab Probe sembil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya.

"Hai semua!"

"Iwan!"

Iwan memotong pembicaraan kami. Iwan terlihat lebih tinggi juga! Walaupun nggak lebih tinggi dari aku, tapi pertumbuhannya kelihatan deh.. Seseorang, tolong beritahu aku apa aku tambah tinggi atau nggak!

"Seragammu kebesaran ya, Iwan? Hahah!" Ucap Ochobot sambil sedikit mengejek.

Untungnya, Iwan anak yang baik. Dia nggak menganggap ejekan itu hal yang serius. Keren..

"Oh, ya, kalian sudah menyapa anak baru belum? Kenalan gituu.." Tanyaku. Sekolah baru, teman baru kan?

"Belum..."

"Iya, buat apa sih..?"

"Nggak mau ahh.."

"Eeh, kok gitu?" Mungkin mereka malu ya? Kenapa harus malu? "Hei!" Aku menyapa seorang lelaki kecil di sampingku, "Aku Taufan! Siapa namamu?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman.

Anak itu pun menerima salamku, "Aku Ba Ge—eh, bukan! Namaku Tom!"

"Wow! Kayak nama artis dari luar negeri! Salam kenal! Kita sekelas ya?" Balasku. Tapi entah kenapa, menurutku nama Tom itu nggak cocok buat wajahnya deh..

"I—Iya.." Jawabnya sambil cepat cepat melepas tangannya dari genggamanku. Ah, sudahlah biarkan saja. Aku melemparkan senyuman sesaat kepadanya, kemudian meninggalkannya dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman temanku.

"Begitu lohh, teman teman!"

"Yah, Taufan kan enak, orangnya friendly gituh.." Ucap Probe sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Yah, aku bisa jadi gini juga berkat kalian kok, Probe, Iwan, Ochobot.."

KRIIING

Oo, bel sudah bunyi. Akhirnyaa! Kehidupanku di SMP dimulai, wahai saudara saudara sekalian! Astaga, otot di wajahku sudah nggak bisa nahan senyuman lagi... Oh, God, Yess!

Para murid baru di arahkan oleh anggota Concierge untuk berbaris. Kalau kalian nggak tau, Concierge itu nama klub di sekolah ini yang dikembangkan oleh sang kepala sekolah sendiri untuk membantu kepengurusan sekolah. Kalau di sekolah lain sih namanya Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah. Yap, OSIS.

Mungkin kalian sendiri juga menyadari kalau nama sekolah ini adalah SMP Concierge. Ya, itu karena adanya klub ini.

Tentu saja tujuan utamaku buat masuk sekolah ini supaya aku bisa masuk Concierge! Kalau masuk Concierge, aku bakal terkenal! Ke mana mana pakai lambang Concierge. Aah! Bangganyaa! Oke, aku akan berusaha biar masuk Concierge! Toh, reputasiku di SD juga sudah bagus.

Ada juga kabar kalau Concierge ini berbeda dari OSIS, karena itu sekolah ini sangat spesial. Tapi aku sendiri juga nggak tau apa ke-spesialannya.

Setelah di bariskan, kami pun masuk ke dalam kelas masing masing untuk menerima buku panduan kegiatan.

Selain itu, di kelas, kami juga diajari berbagai macam kebiasaan kebiasaan di sekolah ini. Kemudian, kami pun di arahkan menuju lapangan untuk melaksanakan upacara hari pertama.

* * *

Upacara pertama sebelum kegiatan MOS dimulai. Oh, aku tidak bilang kalau ada MOS? Masa kalian sendiri juga nggak ingat kalau di hari pertama masuk SMP selalu ada MOS?

Tentu saja buku panduan kegiatan yang dibagi tadi juga buku panduan kegiatan MOS, teman teman.

"Haah, hari pertama upacara ya.." Ucap Iwan dengan suara terkecilnya. Kalau suaranya itu membesar, bahkan pembina upacara yang saat ini sedang berpidato-ria akan lihat ke arah kita.

"Haha, sabar ya, Iwan." Jawabku singkat.

"Sssstt"

"Tapi Cuma 1 jam kok. Jadi nggak papa kan?" Sambungku.

"Nggak papa apanya? Masa musim panas gini upacara? Taufan, kamu terlalu carefree deh." Balas Iwan.

"Hoi! Ssstt!"

"Iwan, please, di Malaysia nggak ada musim panas."

"Sssssttt!" Desisan anak itu mulai menjadi.

"Apaan sih? Bukannya kamu tambah bikin rame, nih?" Aku membantahnya.

"Ssssstt!"

Tanpa kusadari, aku ternyata sudah jadi pusat perhatian semua guru, Oh My God! It's a pinch! Ingat, teman teman, jangan ramai pada saat upacara!

* * *

"Selanjutnya..." Aku membuka buka jadwal yang ada pada buku panduan MOS, "Penjelasan kecil di aula ya?"

"Yap, betul. Pengenalan tertib lalu lintas dan pemberitahuan kurikulum..." Jawab Ochobot yang sudah mengikutiku terus sejak upacara tadi. Probe? Entahlah, mungkin sekarang sedang bersama Adu du.

"Kukira MOS isinya Cuma game aja.." Ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke aula sekolah yang letaknya di lantai 3.

"Iya, aku pikir anggota OSIS jadi jadian itu bakal ngerjain kita."

"Bukan OSIS jadi jadian, Ochobot, Concierge!" Jelasku singkat, "Sudah ah, aku pingin kegiatan ini cepet selesai deh." Sambungku kemudian aku cepat cepat menaiki tangga sambil sedikit berlari.

"Eh, tunggu, Taufan!"

Tapi, kalau dilihat lihat, sekolah ini luas banget lo. Bangunan 3 lantai, kelas 7 di lantai 3, kelas 8 di lantai 2, dan kelas 9 di lantai 1. Memang kedengaran nggak adil, tapi itu sudah terlaksana sejak pembentukan awal sekolah ini.

Selain itu, di lantai satu terdapat meja bagian informasi dengan hall yang sangat besar di depannya. Ada pula lapangan basket dan lapangan sepak bola di lantai 1 serta aula yang bisa memuat 500 siswa di lantai 3. Luas banget kan?

Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah ke sekolah ini waktu SD. Waktu itu aku ke sini untuk menjemput Kak Gopal. Aku ke sini dengan sahabat baikku saat SD. Sayangnya dia nggak masuk SMP Concierge.

Yap, akhirnya sampai juga di Aula. Fuh, lantai 3, sih.. Jadi capek banget..

"Ochobot, kita duduk paling depan yuk!" Ucapku, menoleh ke belakang. Sayangnya, yang kucari nggak ada di sana. Ochobot lama banget sih..

Aku pun duduk di tempat paling belakang, menghadap ke pintu masuk aula. Anak anak yang lain sudah mulai memenuhi bagian depan aula. Coba kalau Ochobot jalannya labih cepat, kan aku sudah duduk paling depan tadi. Huh!

Ochobot memang nggak pintar olahraga, Ochobot sendiri pernah bilang atau lebih tepatnya berkhayal kalau di kehidupannya yang sebelumnya, dia nggak punya kaki, makanya jalannya,larinya, lompatannya, semuanya nggak ada yang sempurna. Mana ada yang namanya kehidupan sebelumnya? Memangnya kau reinkarnasi dari mana, Ochobot?

Tapi kenapa bisa ada rumor kalau Ochobot bisa breakdance ya? Hm..

"Haah.. Haah.."

"Ochobot! Lama banget sihh!"

"Aku sudah lari sekuat tenaga, Taufan!" Balas Ochobot sambil masih mengambil nafas dengan berat. Kasihan Ochobot...

"Ya, sudahlah, ayo kita duduk di sana." Aku menunjuk satu tempat kosong di bagian tengah Aula. Tanpa bicara lagi, Ochobot langsung mengikutiku sambil masih berusaha menyeimbangkan nafasnya.

Penjelasan kecil pun berlangsung. Sayangnya, penjelasan ini nggak sependek yang kuduga. Tebak berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan!

3,5 jam, kawan kawan! Hampir 4 jam! Lama banget kan? Kalau kalian di posisiku, mungkin kalian pun ingin cepat pulang kan?

Setelah selesai kegiatan penjelasan ini, tibalah saatnya untuk memulai permainan permainan yang sudah disiapkan oleh anggota Concierge. Kegiatan hari ini berlangsung sampai jam 1. Sangat melelahkan, sungguh!

Hari pertama di SMP Concierge. Banyak sekali konflik yang terjadi di sini. Apa aku bisa sekolah di sini dengan baik ya?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Akhirnya update juga! Yeey! Setelah meditasi 30 tahun di goa cina (?) akhirnya, Author dapat pencerahan lagi untuk chapter terbaru! Oke, saya sudah perbaiki beberapa hal, semoga readers nggak bingung lagi sama ceritanya :) Sebenernya pingin update kemaren, tapi internet masih blum ada :'). Di chapter ini, ceritanya cuma tentang hari pertama Taufan di SMP. Jujur, saya rasa ini chapter paling membosankan (lol) karena saya sendiri nggak terlalu bisa bikin cerita yang mendeskripsikan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi, kalau readers suka, syukurlahh... Maafkan saya karena updatenya lama dan ceritanya cuma berkembang sedikit... Chapter depan pasti lebih bagus! (karena itu, mohon tambahan masukannya XD) Oke, silakan nikmati kelanjutan chapter ini! Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Hei!**

 _Send 17.40_

 **Taufaan! Gimana hari pertama di Concierge?**

 _Received 17.40_

 **Capekk -o-" Tapi, anggota Conciergenya keren keren lho!**

 _Send 17.40_

 **Kasiaan.. :')**

 **Hee, aku pingin liat anggota Conciergenya juga!**

 _Received 17.43_

 **Makanya, pindah aja ke sini! XD**

 _Send 17.44_

 **Hahah~~ Btw, Air juga di sini lho! Aku sekelas sama Air!**

 _Received 17.44_

 **Enaknyaa**

 _Send 17.44_

 **Kamu aja deh yang kesini (lol)**

 _Received 17.44_

 **Hm,, pinginnya sih gitu...**

 _Send 17.44_

 **Eh, aku makan dulu ya, besok kita lanjutin lagi..**

 _Send 17.45_

 **Oke, deh! Kapan kapan ketemuan ya!**

 _Received 17.45_

 **Gampang! Ajak Air juga ya, Api**

 _Send 17.45_

 **Sipp!**

 _Received 17.46_


End file.
